The present invention relates to aluminum zirconium anti-perspirant systems with trace amounts of alkaline earth metals. More particularly, the invention is directed to unusually effective aluminum-zirconium anti-perspirant complexes fortified with salts of alkaline earth metals such as magnesium and calcium.
It has been known in the art for some time that zirconium salts provide exceptionally effective anti-perspirant properties. Such zirconium salts have included particularly the acidic zirconium salts, such as zirconium oxy chloride or zirconyl chloride, zirconium hydroxy chloride, and other halide and sulfate substitutes of these salts.
To date, the most effective and acceptable anti-perspirant systems containing zirconium have been those in which the zirconium salts have been combined in various forms with basic aluminum compounds, either in solutions or complexes of the salts. Examples of such aluminum-zirconium anti-perspirant systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,584 and 2,814,585 to Daley, 2,854,382 to Grad, 2,906,668 to Beekman, 3,405,153 to Jones and Rubino, and 3,792,068 to Luedders et al. More recently, I have described a number of new buffered aluminum-zirconium anti-perspirant complexes in my copending applications Ser. Nos. 418,712; 431,639; 433,931 and 477,544.
Despite the effectiveness of zirconium compounds in anti-perspirant systems, the most effective anti-perspirant systems found to date (which are not too acidic to apply to the skin) have only had an effectiveness in the range of about 30 to 45 percent perspiration inhibition. Accordingly, the anti-perspirant art has continuously attempted to obtain even more effective anti-perspirant compositions.